The invention relates to a transfer label comprising a backing layer and a transfer layer which is releasably attached to the backing layer, the transfer layer comprising an ink layer.
The invention also relates to a container provided with a transfer layer according to the invention and to a method of removing the transfer layer from such a container.
It is known in the packaging technology art to label containers such as plastic crates by providing a non-removable permanent image by a silk screen method. Such labels offer a highly durable finish with two or three color availability. This technique however offers limited colors, lacks the improved graphics that other labelling techniques offer, is not flexible in its ability to have graphic changes to meet market strategies leading to large inventories of obsolete units, and tends to show signs of wear after about four trips.
When removable inks are to be applied to re-usable plastic crates by a screen printing or a tampon printing process, the inks have to be applied in the bottling plant, such as a brewery, which may lead to problems with respect to registration. Upon removal from the crates by means of crate washers, the inks will be dissolved in the washing liquid and in this way contaminate the crate washers. Furthermore the speed of application is limited, and curing of the inks requires a lot of space and long storage times prior to delivery.
A second way of labelling containers encompasses gluing printed paper labels to containers such as plastic crates or bottles at the time of filling and sealing. This type of labels however offer little resistance to label damage from handling and exposure to moisture (wrinkling). Furthermore, paper labels are difficult to remove from crates, and tend to clog the crate washers available today. Upon removal of paper labels from plastic crates, a glue residue may be left on the crates.
A third technique for labelling containers, in particular glass bottles is based on the principles described in WO 90/05088. In this publication, a method of labelling bottles is described which provides a durable, highly impact resistant label and yet permits high definition label printing. A transfer label comprising a removable backing layer is provided which backing layer is reverse printed with a vinyl or acrylic ink which is cured and overprinted with adhesive. The label is applied to the container with its adhesive surface in contact therewith. The backing layer is separated from the transfer layer of the label for instance by the application of heat to either the container, the label or to both. The labelled container is then applied with a coating which is subsequently cured. The cured coating provides the required degree of impact resistance and durability. The disadvantage of permanently attached labels, is that when these labels get scratched or otherwise damaged, they cannot be easily removed from the bottles. Also, it is not possible to provide the same containers each time with new and/or different labels, which is desirable for promotional activities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transfer layer which can easily be attached to a container and which can be removed in an environmentally friendly manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a transfer label that can be removed in a wash process using a washing liquid, without the inks from the label contaminating the wash liquid.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a transfer label which has a good adherence during storage and use of the container, but which can very rapidly be removed from the container in an economic manner for replacing the label by a new and/or different labels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a label which utilizes water soluble inks as a printing substance, such inks being environmentally friendly and widely used in the food technology.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a returnable crate system which can be provided with attractive labels, that can be easily and economically be removed and re-applied. The labels should be applied and removed at relatively high speeds.